


I'm Always On Your Side

by AStrangeFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Mates, Implied Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeFate/pseuds/AStrangeFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is left feeling like he is the only one that remembers all the bad that the twins did after the pack starts acting all buddy-buddy with them. The only person that Stiles thinks would still be on his side is long gone. Or is he? </p><p>The implied non-con is reference to past Derek/Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! So please be gentle! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Stiles had been walking the school hallways a little bit closer to the walls lately. He couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his stomach of dread. Sure everything went down pretty well a month ago, Deucalion was gone and no one had seen or heard from Ms. Blake lately so really he shouldn't be feeling so uneasy. Realistically he knew why he was feeling this way, it was the twins. Every time they walked into a room his stomach dropped and his adrenaline skyrocketed like he was preparing for a fight. Every time he saw Lydia with Aiden or Danny with Ethan he instinctively wanted to put himself between them like his bones were calling out to protect. The worst part was that no one else felt this way.

"Stiles man relax, everythings fine. We've talked it out, they want to be a part of my pack"

"Dude have you forgotten everything that happened with Boyd? With Erica! They are dead because of the Twins and you're just gunna let it go because you 'talked it out?'"

Stiles was fuming, he loved Scott like a brother, but god he could kill him sometimes.

"Look I get why your freaking out, but give it time. They're actually really cool guys and they really are trying"

"Whatever man"

Stiles marched off. And okay he gets it, Scotts the alpha so trying to make peace with the surrounding werewolf "community" or whatever makes sense, but everyone else is going along with it too! When he talked to the others about it they just shrugged it off. Lydia was been amusing herself with Aiden like he's some new math puzzle to riddle out and dominate as she does. Alison and her dad are trying to keep things on the tame side when it comes to there badass warrior duo and Isaac just wants the pack to be solid and without conflict.

He has been trying to go on as usual, but whenever the twins sit down at their lunch table or hang out on the couch during pack meetings his jaw always tightens. In the back of his mind he knows that there is one person who would have been on his side. But that person had to go and bail out on them without a word.

Derek leaving was just the icing on shitty circumstance cake.

Stiles was finally starting to think that maybe they were something close to friends, or at least allies, and the next day he was just gone. He didn't even bother saying goodbye. He would never admit it, but that's what stung the most. Stiles went by the loft to check on Derek after the big final show down to find it empty. He stood there for what felt like hours, but was probably just a matter of minutes before he finally ran out of the building back to the salvation of his Jeep. There had been a boulder sitting on his chest since that day and he couldn't find relief anywhere.

"Hey man, what's up!"

Stiles was startled out of his head by a voice calling to him from the front of the classroom. He saw Aiden making his way down the rows to the seat... Right next to him. Peachy.

"Hey man" Stiles replied. It came out a little malicious, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

"Are you coming over to Scotts tonight? We were all gunna chill and watch a couple movies and stuff, you in?"

What the hell did Aiden think he was playing at? He sounded like a frat boy talking to one of his bros instead of a tentative ally, if you could even call them that.

"Um, no I have a bunch of shit to do for Finstocks class so no I'm not 'in'"

Aiden clearly detected the bite in his voice that time because his eyes went sharp and he sneered back at Stiles.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Aiden spat back at him.

"Nah man, I pride myself in hanging out with murderous assholes"

Aiden reached out and grabbed Stiles arm tight enough to cut off his circulation. Stiles thought he felt the sharp pressure of claws, but he didn't dare look away from Aidens face.

"Look you little freak, you're not as tough as you think you are. I will not let you ruin this for me. I'm a part of Scotts pack now and you better get used to it because let me tell you I know for a fact that Scott doesn't have the brains to put two and two together if you suddenly went missing." Aiden punctuated his last sentence with a cocky smile and let go.

Just than Mrs.. whatever, Harris' replacement, started talking, not that Stiles paid any attention. When class was over he ran to find Scott.

"Scott! Dude I gotta talk to you about Aiden! He just-"

"Stiles would you stop!"

Stiles reeled back, shocked by Scotts tone.

"Look man, you have got to give this a rest. Ethan and Aiden are not out to get us, you're paranoid bro and its getting hard for the rest of us to deal with. Why can't you just be happy with this moment of peace we have? Leave it alone."

Stiles stared back, he searched himself for a reply, but was left uncharacteristically speechless. Scott had never spoken to him that way. It was like the glass shattered in front of his eyes, Scott was never going to listen to him. Just than the rest of their makeshift pack walked up.

"Hey guys what's up? Is everything okay?" Alison said tentatively, sensing the tension.

"Yeah everythings fine. Look Stiles we're all going to my place, are you coming?" There was still a hint of frustration lingering in Scotts voice.

"No, uh, you guys go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles voice came out as a whisper.

"Whatever dude."

Alison hesitated a bit, but soon followed the rest of the group out the doors. Stiles watched them go and didn't miss Aiden turn around and give him a wink before catching up to the group and putting his arm around Lydia. Stiles felt sick. He got in his Jeep and drove, not really caring where.

He ended up in the preserve. For some reason this place gave him peace, maybe because its where it all started. It was kind of like going back to basic. He wandered aimlessly letting a new sense of calm wash over him until he ended up where he and Scott first met Derek. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes. He had been trying to brush off the feeling of desperate loss that he felt. Derek was nothing to him. They weren't really even friends, why should he miss him so much? Stiles knew the answer to that. For months now he tried to brush off feelings he had for Derek, but every time he thought he was over it Derek would give him a smirk or do something so incredibly stupid, yet so selfless, that a warm wave of affection would wash over Stiles and he would be right back where he started. Stiles thought he knew what love was after all he went through with Lydia, but he wasn't even close. Not that it mattered. Derek was gone. His friends were against him. Yet again Stiles was alone. Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of the trees and tried to forget everything.

"You know technically this is still private property."

Stiles startled awake and tried to get up only to have his foot slip sideways and end up on his stomach. He looked up to see Derek staring at him with an amused smirk.

"What the hell man!" Stiles squeaked, finally coming to a stand. "Its good to know that after all this time you haven't lost your touch for lurking."

"What are you doing out here Stiles."

Stiles suddenly felt nervous, like he had to make up an excuse for his presence, but then he remember.

"What I am doing here? What are you doing here!"

Stiles felt all the pent up rage inside him let loose now that he was finally face to face with Derek again.

"Where the hell have you been? How could you just up and leave like that! I went by the loft to see you and you were just gone! You didn't even leave a note or anything!"

"Stiles-"

"No! Don't 'Stiles' me! Do you have any idea what has been going on around here? The Twins have weaseled there was into Scotts pack and he doesn't even realize that they're still up to no good. I've tried to tell them a million times, but NOO they don't listen to me."

"Stiles."

"You would think that Isaac would be on my side, or hell even Alison, but they're to busy sucking face to pay attention to what's going on right in front of there eyes! Its like everyone has suddenly forgotten about Boyd and Erica, like the last few months haven't mattered. Im drowning here alone. We needed you Derek. I needed you!"

"STILES!"

"What!"

Stiles finally paused his rant and looked towards Derek. The man looked raw and tired.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well me too."

Stiles turned around and started walking in the direction of his Jeep. He wasn't in the mood to argue right now, even though he started it. He was so sick and tired of people not listening and talking down to him. He certainly couldn't take it from Derek without bursting and he really didn't want to cry in front of him, he was made of stronger stuff than that dammit. He didn't get very far before Derek was grabbing his arm.

"Stiles wait a sec."

Stiles turned around and looked back at the man. He knew if he open his mouth to reply his voice would come out hoarse.

"Im so sorry Stiles. I shouldn't have left."

"Than why did you!", Stiles shouted.

He was barely holding back tears.

"You have to understand, you of all people know how much trouble I've caused this place."

Stiles opened his mouth to object, but Derek cut him off.

"No let me finish." Derek huffed. "Tragedy follows me around Stiles. I thought that if I left it would leave with me and you would all be better off. I didn't say goodbye because I didn't think it would matter. Scott was alpha, a better alpha than I ever was so I thought you would all be fine. I didn't think anyone would miss me. I just wanted the best for you Stiles you have to believe me."

They stared at each other for awhile. Tears were now freely flowing from Stiles eyes.

"So than" Stiles croaked, "So than why come back?"

"Cora and I wandered around for awhile before we settled in New York, I figured that's where Laura and I were happy, why couldn't I be again. But no matter how hard I tried to go back to living a relatively normal life there was always this weight on my chest. There was something telling me to come back, something I couldn't ignore."

Stiles was looking down at his shoes like they had the meaning of life written on them.

"What was it?"

"You."

Stiles snapped his head you so fast it was just this side of painful.

"What?"

Derek took a tentatively step forward. He looked so.. Bereft. Like he wanted to go closer, but was holding himself back. His face was scrunched up like he was in deep thought.

"Stiles. God I don't even know how to say this. Its like I could feel you. We were hundreds of miles away, but I could still feel just how uneasy you were. I tried to ignore it and brush it off, but it only got worse. Cora was going to kill me. I was up all night walking around our apartment riddling out all of the things that could have gone wrong after I left. Eventually it got so bad that I found myself driving down the highway at a hundred miles an hour trying to get back here. Back to you."

"I... What? Derek I still don't understand, what do you mean you felt me? Did you like, develop telepathy when you lost your alpha powers, because I gotta tell you that would be pretty awesome."

Derek snorted sounding half amused and half exasperated.

"No you idiot, nothing like that. I don't even really know myself. All I knows is that the further away I got from you the more I wanted to come back." Derek looked down and winced, like the next words out of his mouth would cause him physical pain. "I called Deaton and he read some things and well... Look Stiles I know you don't feel anything for me and its not fair of me to expect anything out of you but-"

"What!"

"Please don't make this any harder than it is for me."

"Hard for you? Derek you moron I have been in love with you for months now, so don't you tell me that its been hard on you and don't tell me how I do and do not feel!"

Dereks eyes snapped up. There was a glimmer of something Stiles could only describe as hope in his eyes.

"Stiles. You mean- how come you never said anything before?"

"Me? Derek you hated me. When you weren't yelling at me you were ordering me about and when you finally stopped yelling at me you were off with Jennifer!"

"Don't-" Derek was suddenly in his face looking murderous. "Don't use _her_ against me. I didn't- I didn't know what I was- she made me-"

He couldn't quite finish a thought, but Stiles realized what he was trying to say.

"Jesus Derek" His voice was soft. He reached out to grab Dereks forearm and just like that some of the tension melted out of the older man. "I had no idea."

"Yeah well I didn't want you to"

"But what about the other stuff. I mean you still seemed like you couldn't stand me."

"Stiles were you not listening earlier? I ruin everything no matter where I go. It was easier to make you think I hated you than to watch you get killed because I'm cursed."

"Derek that's not true."

Stiles was suddenly aware of how close they had gotten to each other. He looked at Dereks face now and realized just how much older he look since they last saw each other. There were huge purple pockets under his eyes and his forehead was screwed up due to the analytical look on his face. Yet his eyes were soft, looking at Stiles like this boy in front of him contained all the answers he was finally allowing himself to ask. Stiles couldn't believe everything that had just happened. He was still confused and so many of his questioned were left unanswered, yet everything suddenly made so much sense. Any pretense that was once there flew out the window and Stiles pulled Derek to him by the neck into a ferocious kiss.

It wasn't perfect, but at the same time it was. There was affection and love in it as well as anger and sadness. Every emotion they had been bottling up since they first met each other finally lurched out of them. The kiss was too rough, too hard and yet it was just what they both needed. Eventually, after what felt like ages, Stiles detached himself from Dereks mouth, wrapped his arms around Dereks shoulders and burying himself in his neck. Stiles wasn't looking so he couldn't really tell, but he swore he could feel Derek smiling.

"I still have questions." Stiles mumbled.

Derek let out a laugh, "So do I, but we'll figure it out."

"Together?"

"Together."

Stiles finally pealed himself away from Derek and looked him in the eyes.

"So what happens now."

"Well right now we're going to walk back to your Jeep and go back to you place-"

"Oh I like where this is going."

"Shut up Stiles" Derek said with a tender tone, "We go back to your place and I will try answer any questions you have and we go from there."

"But you're staying right? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow morning to find you gone again am I? Because I don't think I can handle that twice."

Derek placed both his hands on Stiles face and looked at Stiles with a deadly serious expression.

"I'm staying. For as long as you want me."

Stiles feebly smiled and connected their foreheads. "Good."

They made their slow decent out of the forest and for the first time in a long time Stiles thought that everything was going to come together for him. The boulder on his chest had finally lifted, little did he know Derek was feeling the exact same thing.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could maybe punch Aiden in the face for me later?"

Dereks laugh echoed through the trees. A sense of peace came over the forest. 'Yeah' Stiles thought 'Everythings going to be fine.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested a second chapter! Its a little lighter than the first. Enjoy!

The past twelve hours had been the most amazing Stiles has ever had. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but the point still stands. 

After Derek found Stiles in the woods and unveiled his romantic intent, Derek drove them back to Stiles' house. They ended up staying up all night. Unfortunately they just talked. But my god what a talk! Derek finally let out all of his intense man pain and answered all the questions Stiles had about what Deaton said. Apparently mates are a thing. Who knew. Stiles was confused about why Derek never knew they were mates while he was still in Beacon Hills, but according to Deaton the mating bond intensifies when a couple is separated, which is why Derek could feel Stiles' angst even from across the country. In the long run Stiles guesses it was a good thing Derek left, if he hadn't they would have been none the wiser about mates and they never would have admitted there feelings for each other.

"Stiles you should get up now."

Derek was gently scratching the teens head in order to get him to wake up.

"Nooo. Don't wanna."

"Well you have to, you have school."

"Can't you just go for me?"

"I'll tell you what, you get up and go to school and when you get back I am going to be right here waiting for you," Derek pats the bed, "and you and I can do whatever you want to do."

Suddenly Stiles felt very awake.

"Alright! Okay! I'm up, see." Stiles was less 'up' and more flailing around his room with his sheets tangled around his ankles, but he thought that it still counted for something.

Derek let out a laugh. A beautiful, genuine laugh. Stiles had to stop and just stare at Derek for a moment. When Stiles first met him Derek was so angry all the time. Stiles has always been a carefree kind of person so to see someone wound so tightly and so filled with rage unsettled something in Stiles. Slowly the rage faded and was replaced with an intense sadness. To be honest during those days Stiles missed the anger, at least when he was angry there was still some fight left in him, he wasnt just some empty shell of a man. Looking at Derek now he realized just how far they have all come. 

Derek noticed Stiles staring and his eyebrows scrunched.

"What?"

Stiles couldnt help but notice how Dereks hackles rose a bit. Stiles immediately sought to remedy this by jumping on the bed and wrapping his arms around Dereks neck in an excited embrace.

"Nothing I just love you."

"I love you too. Even if you are an idiot who's going to be late for school."

"Oh shit!"

Stiles rushed to get dressed and by the time he got to school he was only three minutes late thank you very much. Nothing could ruin the mood he was in. Not the pop quiz he had in Finstcks class, not the dubious lunch meat in the cafiteria and not ever Scott laughing at one of Ethens jokes. Okay that last one stung a bit, but Stiles ignored it valiantly! 

When it came time for chemistry with Aiden, Stiles resolved not to let anything the jerk said bother him. He was just a dumb jock. Just a bully. Just... Staring at him like an ax murderer. Maybe Stiles was feeling a little bit nervous, but the guy had threatened him for gods sake! Its understandable for him to be a little on edge. Stiles tried to pay attention, but out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Aiden still had his eyes on him.

When the bell finally rang he was out of his seat like a shot. He was just starting to come up with ideas for what to do to Derek, and what he wanted Derek to do to him when suddenly there was a hand on the back of his neck.

"Walk."

Stiles knew who it was without looking back. Who else would it be besides Aiden? 

They got to the edge of the parking lot closest to the edge of the woods and Aiden slammed Stiles up against the fence with a hand around his neck.

"What did we talk about Stiles? Huh? Stay out of my way or I'm gunna have to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles continued to struggle against Aidens weight but it was a lost cause. "I havent done anything!"

"Dont you fucking lie to me! I can smell him all over you. What did you do? Get scared and call your little pathetic lover boy to come and rescue you?"

"No! Well I mean I didn't call him. He just turned up, I swear! I will admit that his appearance was pretty convenient, but I mean really he was living in New York so even if I did call him after school yesterday to come save me he would have to buy a ticket and get through customs and then theres the actual flight which is at least-"

"Shut up!" Aiden growled in Stiles' face.

There was no denying now, Stiles was scared. Red had bled into Aidens eyes and he was shaking with rage.

"I warned you Stilinski, you're not going to screw this up for me. My brother and I need a new pack or we're done for after the shit we pulled with Deucalion and if you think that I'm above slicing one pathetic throat to make sure we get it than you are more of an idiot than I thought."

Aiden raised his claw in the air. Stiles wanted to scream or fight or do anything, but Aiden was still holding onto him with his other hand. 

Just before the claw comes down and puts Stiles to sleep for good a fist comes out of nowhere and knocks Aiden to the ground. Stiles turns to see Derek standing ridged over top of Aiden. His eyes glowing a chilling blue.

"Stay down or I'm going to rip out your throat with my teeth."

Stiles knows that he shouldnt have giggled, but the repeat of Dereks signature line was too perfect an oportunity. Aiden was suddenly up and grinning in a wily manner.

"What are you going to do Hale? I'm an alpha, I can kick your ass any day of the week!"

"Stand down Aiden."

Stiles was surprised to see Scott standing behind Derek. Infact the whole pack was standing behind Derek, minus Ethen of course. Scotts eyes were glowing red, Isaac was fully wolfed out to his left. Allison was holding one of her spinning daggers and Lydia... well Lydia was just glaring, but if you asked Stiles she was the most terrifying out of all of them. 

Aiden sputtered, "I.. Wa.. You! You saw that right? Derek attacked me!" 

"No," Scott started moving forward, "I saw you attacking my best friend and I saw Derek stopping you."

Scott stopped walking just inches from Aidens face. They may have been the same rank, but Scott had an angry pack behind him and Aiden didn't.

"Take your brother and go now or I'm going to have to remove you."

Aiden gave one last glance to the pack and faltered. In one swift move he jumped over the fence and took off into the woods. 

After watching Aiden run off for a moment Derek turned and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Derek sounded more frantic than Stiles had ever heard him.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine." Stiles said, stepping back to look Derek in the eye, "What happened? How did you guys find me."

"I felt you. The moment I sensed your distress I ran straight here."

"Okay what explains you, what about them." Stiles inquired, motioning to the pack.

Suddenly they all looked guilty. Especially Scott who soon spoke up.

"We all figured you went home already when we didnt see you anywhere, then Derek ran up and said that you were in trouble. He lead us to you and we saw everything." Scott looked absolutely bereft. "Stiles I'm so sorry, you tried to tell us and we didnt listen to you."

Allison was the next to speak, "We all are Stiles."

There were various nobs of agreement from the rest of the group. A part of Stiles wanted to be smug and say 'I told you so', but mostly Stiles was just happy that he had his friends back.

"Well I'm still a little upset, but you guys, no matter how unobservant, are my friends and I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." 

They all looked up at him with hopeful eyes and Stiles gave them a cheeky grin. Scott gave a musical laugh, leaping at Stiles and giving him a massive hug.

"You're the best dude! This weekend we're all going to get together and we're going to watch whatever movies you want okay?"

Stiles laughed. There is not way he could ever stay mad at them. Especially not Scott with his big puppy dog eyes. 

"Alright well we're all gunna take off. Are you good to get home?"

Derek finally piped up from where he was situated at Stiles' side,"Yeah, I'm driving him home." 

Scott gave Stiles' an inquisitive look before he walked after the others who were already headed towards there cars. He knew he was going to have to explain everything eventually, but he was to tried to do it right now.

Stiles turned to Derek. "Lets go home."

Derek practically had to dragged Stiles back to the Jeep. Derek ended up driving, Stiles was still too shaken up to get behind the wheel.

"So are we gunna talk about it?" Stiles mumbled from where he was slouching in the passengers seat.

Derek looked confused, "Talk about what."

"You actually punched Aiden in the face for me." Stiles grinned.

Derek let out a big laugh, "Yeah I guess I did. I wanted to do a lot more to that bastard."

"You came for me, that was enough."

Derek took his eyes off the road to fix Stiles with an intense gaze. "I will always come for you."

Stiles' insides went all gooey. This wonderful beautiful and beside him wanted him. Would run miles to save him. It was more than he ever let himself hope for. A thought came over Stiles as they drove down the long stretch of road.

"You know technically you are supposed to be waiting for me in my bed right now." 

Dereks eyes flashed blue. 

"Im sure we can arrange something." 

Stiles' heart was pounding in his chest. No matter how nervous he was he knew that it was going to be perfect. After all now that Derek was back his life was more perfect than it had even been and ever will be. 


End file.
